Housewatching The Griffins House
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Peter Griffin decides on this Family Guy Funny Moment to remember the time he hired Dry Bowser to look after his house.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Griffin was with his family enjoying some funny moments on the television, with the Family Guy gasped as he felt something.

"I sense a presence... that is of not of this world." Peter said with his trademark giggle as he got up, approaching the front door and opening it to see a skeletal reptile. "Holy crap, Lois, it's Dry Bowser from the-"

"I get it, you don't have to say anything else." Dry Bowser explained as he folded his bony arms together. "Anyway, what is it that you summoned me here for?"

"Petah, you brought him here?" Lois complained as she moved her one arm since the show made use of its limited animation.

"Well uh yeah, that's the thing." Peter explained as he turned to Dry Bowser. "Can you look after our house? I kinda got something out of a raffle and I have to leave the city to do it."

"...Sure. I don't have anything to reap out of this, but it gets me away from the BS of my dimension." Dry Bowser said as he quickly went into his spiky charcoal shell, immediately popping out dressed like a golfer as he held a golf club in his hand. "So, is there anything else I need to know about the upkeeping of this house?"

"Why do I feel that this is going to backfire?" Brian commented as he was on all four of his dog legs.

"It's because he's another talking animal like you," Stewie pointed out, as the smart baby was enjoying this a bit too much.

Later on after the Griffins left, Dry Bowser took a good look around the house outside as he nodded his head, with Peter's friends all noticing this strange reptilian skeleton present.

"Did you do something regarding your bathtub again?" Quagmire asked with his hands on his hips.

Cleveland scoffed. "Like you're one to talk, you sex hound."

"Relax guys, I think this guy is one of those house watchers." Joe calmly explained while adjusting his wheelchair's wheels.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you children all do when that guy is out of the house?" Dry Bowser asked the kids as he was looking at the different pictures hanging out on the wall of the living room.

"Oh, we just do whatever we feel like." Meg Griffin calmly explained as she was looking through her smartphone while sitting on the couch.

Dry Bowser brushed his red hair. "I take it that it's not that much."

"Not unless you go on an adventure with me and Brian," Stewie stated as he walked in from coming down the stairs.

Brian was reading through one of the books he had written on the floor. "I don't think the reptilian skeleton would be that interested in going through time, Stewie."

"Well to be fair, I have been through some different time periods myself." Dry Bowser explained as he brushed off some of his dusty bones. "I take it that you have a time machine in here somewhere?"

"Yes... err, well..." Stewie stuttered as he noticed that Meg was present. "It's a bit, uh-"

"My time machine." Brian said as he winked, getting up and standing next to the baby genius as the dog was on his two legs. "We have to be a bit cautious since it's quite obvious regarding our situation."

Dry Bowser glanced at Meg, who waved at him, as he turned to Brian and Stewie. "So I see. I guess things aren't that lively around here-"

"AHH, HELP!" Chris screamed as he waved his arms in the air, dashing down the staircase as he ended up injuring himself, hiding behind Dry Bowser as he pointed at the top of the stairs. "That monkey is back and he won't go away!"

That creepy monkey stuck in Chris' closet revealed himself, pointing in that matter that he did as he gritted his teeth with anger. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes as he chucked one of his fragile bones at the monkey, knocking him out.

"Yay, I'm saved!" Chris happily exclaimed as he ran around the living room, only to trip as he went unconscious.

Meg looked up from her phone as she adjusted her glasses. "He'll be fine, don't worry."

"I try not to." Dry Bowser said as he decided to go into his spiky charcoal shell to see if there was anything of worth to pull out.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's really not much to this place is there?" Dry Bowser asked while observing the outdoors through the windows.

Brian was reading through a book while sipping his martini. "No, usually we would have some weekly nonsense go on. The house is often fine... unless the action happens here."

"And what if the events did decide to be placed upon this household?" Dry Bowser brought up with his bony hands held together firmly.

Brain shrugged as he took another fine sip of his martini. "How am I suppose to know?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey kid, are you all right?" Dry Bowser asked upon seeing Stewie performing a musical number.

"Oh he's like that." Brian explained while casually walking by. "He just loves musicals."

"I can tell by hearing the music that's playing right now." Dry Bowser spoke while brushing his red hair. "The question is, do I dare to partake in it?"

"Oh come now, you can dance even if your bones are dry," Stewie said in song while tapping his feet. "Cause you might just learn to like it if you give it a try!"

"I could laugh and sing and dance as gaily as an elf..." Dry Bowser responded in tune to the song. "...Though that said after consideration I don't need it myself."

Stewie was quite sad that he would perform the Worry Song by himself, although there were plenty of things that should be more worrisome to a baby like the fact that there was an undead skeleton looking over the house, let alone a reptilian 1.


End file.
